Unexpected
by iCarlyfan312
Summary: After Spencer messes up a new invention, Carly, Sam and Freddie get thrown into a different world. They aren't Carly, Sam and Freddie. They're Miranda, Jennette and Nathan. Will they be able to get back?


**A/N: Hi! Here's a brand new One-Shot! This one is gonna be kinda long. Who watched iLost My Mind? I loved it! Yay! Who's ready for iDate Sam & Freddie? 1 week away!**

**Summary: If you've seen the Supernatural episode you'll know what happens. After Spencer messes up a new invention, Carly, Sam and Freddie get thrown into a different world. They aren't Carly, Sam and Freddie. They're Miranda, Jennette and Nathan. Will they be able to get back?**

**Disclaimer: The idea isn't mine, it's Supernatural's. iCarly isn't mine. Some information comes from biographies.**

**Unexpected**

"So, why do they do that?" Carly asked, as she walked home with her two best friends Sam and Freddie.

"I don't know, but the shrimp would work better than the crawfish," Sam replied. Freddie nodded his head, agreeing with Sam. Carly started to open her apartment door.

"I just think maybe-" Carly was cut off as she saw a humongous "Chamber" of some sort, "Spencer?"

"Hey, kiddo!" Spencer appeared from behind the "Chamber" thing holding a smoothie.

"Hey, what is that?" Carly asked, curiously. He had never made anything this big or complicated looking. What would it be used for?

"It's a Blueberry-Banana Blitz smoothie." Spencer took a sip of the smoothie. She gave him a look.

"No, that!" She gestured to it with her head.

"Oh, it's my new watch, I got it from Socko's and-" Carly got frustrated.

"I'm talking about this big, huge chamber thing!" Wow, really Spencer?

"Oh, it's a huge time capsule! I don't think it'll actually work, but we'll see." Carly gave him an Are-you-serious? look.

"Oh, Spencer, there's something wrong with you," Sam said, heading to the kitchen.

Freddie followed Sam into the kitchen, "You're just now realizing that?"

"Watch it, Benson!" She pulled out some ham from Carly's fridge. Wow, didn't see that coming, huh?

"Or what, you'll eat me?" Freddie said. He had a What-do-you-have-to-say-to-that? look. He chuckled.

"I might." She smiled and he stopped laughing.

"Maybe there's something wrong with _you_," he pointed a finger at her. Sam got a barbeque bottle out of the fridge and squeezed it on Freddie's head.

"Dude!" Carly started laughing.

"Look, why don't you get cleaned up and then we can show Spencer this thing is _not_ a Time Machine!" Freddie started to head for the door.

"It is too!" Spencer said, kinda whiny.

Sam laughed. Freddie went to his apartment and got cleaned up. He came back to Carly's apartment in about 20 minutes.

Sam was lying on the couch, eating ham, and watching Girly Cow. She saw Freddie.

"Oh, hey, Fredwad." She had her mouthful. Freddie rolled his eyes. He was used to it by now. She only makes his life miserable every other minute.

"Carly?" Freddie called. Carly walked out of the kitchen.

"Good, you're here!" Carly said, "Spencer!"

"Coming!" Spencer came in to the living room. Carly, Sam, and Freddie stood in front of the so called "Time Machine".

"Now, children," Spencer said, "I will prove to you that this is a time machine and it does work!" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Well, could you hurry? I'm hungry." Freddie gave her a shocked look.

"You just ate some Ham!" _Is it really shocking that she's hungry?_, Carly thought.

"I'm still hungry!" She said. Carly laughed.

"Okay then," Spencer started, "Now, this is my time Machine. You step inside and type in the year and day you want to go to and then poof! Spencer's Magnificent Time Machine will take you there!"

"Spencer's Magnificent Time Machine? You couldn't think of anything better?" Sam asked.

"It's not that bad!" Carly laughed for what seemed like the 50th time.

"Okay let's just hurry up and prove Spencer wrong," Carly said, stepping into the "Time Machine".

"What if I'm right?" Spencer said, crossing hiss arms over his chest and giving a smirk.

Carly, Sam, and Freddie looked at each other and busted out laughing. Sam and Freddie stepped in after Carly.

"Alright, let's give it a go." Sam pressed a random date and as the door shut and the time machine started to shake vigorously, she fell to the floor.

"Sam!" Carly said. Freddie helped Sam up.

"Why is it shaking?" Sam yelled. Sam didn't let go of Freddie's arm. It stopped a minute later. Sam opened the door.

"Spencer, I'm gonna k-" Sam looked around. She saw camera's and people holding scripts.

"Why does it look like were on some TV set?" Carly asked. Then this man with brown hair came up to us. He started to talk to Carly.

"Okay, Miranda, we want to change Scene 5 so that-" Carly cut him off. Who was he talking to?

"My name's not Miranda. It's Carly," The brown-haired guy started laughing, "Who are you? Where's Spencer?"

"Jerry? He's off today. Are you okay? I think you're embracing your character a little _too _much. Here's the script you can look over the changes." The Brown-haired guy walked away before she could ask what was going on. She read the cover of the script.

"iCarly. Written by Dan Schneider," She had a puzzled look, "What?"

"What is going on?" Freddie said. Carly came to a conclusion.

"Spencer's time machine didn't take us back in time, it took us to another dimension." Sam and Freddie got wide-eyed.

* * *

><p>"What?" Sam said.<p>

"Here, iCarly is a TV show. Oh and," Carly swallowed, "Were not Carly, Sam, and Freddie."

"Then who are we?" Freddie asked, trying not to freak out.

"Well, I'm Miranda Cosgrove, says so on the script. That guy we were talking to, I think he's Dan Schneider, the creator of the show." Carly was so confused. How did this happen?

"And, what about us?" Sam pointed to herself and Freddie.

"Well, Sam, you're Jennette McCurdy here and Freddie, you're Nathan Kress." Sam and Freddie contemplated their names. Carly went over to the computer on the countertop. She started to type.

"Hey, guys," Sam and Freddie's heads snapped toward Carly's direction, "computer still works."

"So?" Sam said. How would that help them?

"Maybe we can look up our names and find out more about us." Sam and Freddie looked at each other.

"Sounds like a good plan." Freddie said.

"Miranda Cosgrove," Carly said what she was typing. She did that sometimes. It got on Sam's nerves just a bit, "Okay, here we go. I'm 18. I was born in Los Angeles. I've done TV commercials, Movies, and TV shows, like iCarly and something called Drake&Josh. I'm an only child," Carly smiled, pleased with her accomplishments, "I'm two years older and I'm famous." Sam smiled and rolled her eyes at her best friend. Freddie had a look of confusion and wonder upon his face.

Carly got up and Sam looked up her name, Jennette McCurdy. "Okay, I'm 19. Wow and I was born in Los Angeles too. I like dance, karate-" Freddie cut her off.

"Shocker!" Sam hit him in the stomach, "Ow!"

"As I was saying, I like dance, karate, ice skating, piano, cooking, writing, reading and watching movies. It also says I dream of writing screenplays into movies. I've been in a bunch of movies and some guest spots on TV shows, and this one of course. Oh, and I have three older brothers." She said.

"What does it say about me?" Freddie asked. Sam typed in Nathan Kress.

"Well, here's somethin'," Sam clicked and started to read, "You're 18, almost 19, and you have siblings, and you've been in a ton of movies."

"We're completely different people here," Carly said, "The real us doesn't exist. It's just some TV show."

"Well, how do we get back?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but we gotta figure it out. Wait," Carly said, "that makes sense."

"What?" Freddie asked.

"If we're Miranda, Jennette and Nathan and this Dan guy was talking about Jerry. Jerry must be Spencer! Maybe if we find Jerry, he'll know how to fix this!" Carly was too hopeful. Sam kept wondering if that would actually work or would they never be themselves again?

Carly ran over to Dan, "Where's Jerry?" Dan was curious. Why did she want to know? He'd told her the day before that Jerry wouldn't be here due to a doctor's appointment.

"Remember, doctor's appointment? You okay? You seem a little off today," Dan asked her.

"Yeah, fine, where is he?" She said demandingly.

"Down the street, but-" Carly cut in.

"Thanks, I'll be back." Carly ran out and Sam and Freddie ran after her.

"Miranda! Wait, where are you going?" She was already gone. He sighed, "Weird..."

* * *

><p>"This way!" Carly said, pointing down the street. Sam and Freddie didn't ask questions. How did this happen? This was certainly the craziest and twisted thing that had ever happen to them. All they knew was they had to get out of this before they were stuck like this forever.<p>

They finally came to the hospital. Carly busted into the doors; followed by Sam and Freddie.

"I'm looking for Jerry!" She said to the desk lady.

"Jerry, who?" She realized she hadn't looked at the last name. Then she realized she had the script in her hand, "Um, Jerry...Jerry Trainor."

"Oh, Mr. Trainor should be out in a minute, you can wait over there."

Carly, Sam and Freddie or Miranda, Jennette, and Nathan, however you wanna slice it, sat next to each other.

"What if this doesn't work?" Carly said.

"What if it does?" Sam said, trying to make a point, "Look, it's either try everything we can or be stuck here in TV land for god knows how long. It's worth a shot." Carly and Freddie nodded their heads in agreement with Sam.

About a minute later, Spencer/Jerry approached, "Hey, what are you guys doin' here?"

"Look, it may sound crazy, but if your character, Spencer, built a time machine and sent Carly, Sam and Freddie to another dimension, how do you think they would get back?" Carly had her fingers crossed. She feared that Jerry was their last hope.

"Okay, um, why do you need to know this?" He asked, wanting to know where all this was coming from.

"Just please answer the question!" Carly demanded.

"Okay, okay, probably the same way they came," Carly, Sam and Freddie looked at each other, "What? What is going on?"

"Were not Miranda or Jennette or Nathan. We're Carly, Sam and Freddie," Spencer gave them a You-Really-Think-I'm-That-Stupid? look, "I know it's crazy, okay but ask me anything Miranda would know."

"Who did Miranda tour with?" Carly had to think.

"Ginger Fox? Wait a minute, she sings too?" Carly's mouth dropped.

"Yeah, you and Jennette both sing silly!"

"WHAT?" They said, then Carly realized what she had come for, "Do you believe me?"

"I don't know. I think you just might be a little into your character." Sam sighed and sat down. Jerry started to walk away.

"Spen-I mean Jerry, please! If I'm insane then what would you lose? Please we have to get back! Just please!"

Jerry stopped and turned around, "I guess I could help you." The iCarly gang cheered. "Oh, Miranda?"

"Carly." She corrected him.

"Carly, did you drive here?" Carly thought for a second.

"_I_ have a _car_?"

"Don't worry, we'll just take mine." Jerry, Miranda, Jennette and Nathan all got in Jerry's car.

"So, since it's gonna be a few before we get back, why don't you tell us more about ourselves?" Sam asked. Carly and Freddie wondered why she'd ask that, but then were curious, so they didn't say anything.

"Well, you Jennette are an actress, obviously, and a country singer," Carly's mouth dropped.

"Country singer, eh?" Sam said, pleased with who she was.

"Nathan's an actor. That's mainly what you do." Freddie nodded, figuring he wouldn't be a singer.

"Miranda has been acting for what feels like forever and she sings as well." Carly smiled.

"That's so cool," Carly said.

Spencer told them all about themselves. They were eager to know who they were in a different life.

"Whoa, I'm nothing like myself," Sam said, after hearing all about herself.

"We're here!" Spencer shouted. They all exited from the car. They ran into the building where they were shooting "iCarly".

"Oh, there you guys are," Dan said, as they entered.

"Yeah, sorry, can't talk, bye!" Carly yelled running by him. They reached the time machine.

"What date did you tell it to go to?" Jerry asked.

"Five years from the day that Freddie and I...kissed." Freddie was shocked. Why that day?

"...Okay, set it 5 years back and I think that'll work and get you back." Sam quickly set it. The Time Machine shut and they were vibrating again. In a minute, it all stopped. Carly peaked out.

It had worked.

"Spencer!" Carly hugged him," How long were we gone?"

"What? You haven't even tried it yet," Carly was relieved. Nothing had changed.

"Thank god." Sam said.

"So you guys wanna try the machine now?" Carly, Sam and Freddie all looked at each other, then all said in unison, "NO!"

* * *

><p>Carly decided to go to sleep, claiming she was tired after the crazy day they all had. Sam had left after Carly decided to go to sleep. Freddie went across the hall to find the door already open. His mom wasn't home, who could be there?<p>

"Hello?" He looked everywhere. No one. He checked one last place.

The fire escape.

Who did he find sitting there? None other than Sam Puckett.

"Hey, Puckett. What are you doing here?"

"Just came out to look at the stars." He decided to say something about earlier.

"Can I ask why you picked that day to go to?" Sam knew that was coming.

She sighed and said, "It's the first thing that came into my mind, okay?"

"Why?" He asked. She stood up.

"Why does it matter?" Sam asked.

"Because I just wanna-" he started.

"No you do-" She started.

"Yes I d-"

"Trust me, it's-"

"Sam, just-"

"I love you!" He was frozen, "Is that what you wanted? It's crazy, I know. I just find myself thinking about you all the time!" Freddie still said nothing, "So, go ahead, make fun and go-" He cut her off again, but not with words.

With a kiss.

"I know, it happens to me all the time," He said.

"You-"

"Yup, I love you back." She smiled and a clap of thunder roared. It was pouring rain in a couple of seconds. They just laughed and kissed again.

So, with an interesting day, they finish with a revealing secret and a wonderful ending. Hey, life is the unexpected.

We should all expect the unexpected, because it just might happen.

**A/N: Longest one-shot I ever wrote. Hope you like it! Sorry it took so long. Thanks for reading! iDate Sam and Freddie next Saturday! YAY!**


End file.
